fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eavesdown
Eavesdown is a city on the planet Persephone, known by many for housing the Eavesdown Docks. The "businessman" Badger runs his criminal operation here in the Eavesdown Docks. Overview From a distance, the Docks appears as a haphazard collection of low-grade structures that spread outward in a mockery of an open-air market from a central power and water distribution plant integrated into the Docks. Both facilities are manned by local law enforcement although it is not uncommon to see Alliance personnel assisting them. The city utilizes the Docks as a main landing facility; boasting around 362 individual landing pads and hangars. By order of the Alliance, all of these areas were equipped with land-lock devices in accordance to Federal Order D6-66. The sheer size of Eavesdown, the maze of structures, the bewildering array of available goods, and services available can overwhelm first time visitors. Most come to the city for specific purposes. They want to get things done, and get back into the Black. Whether it’s to fence some goods or spend an enjoyable evening in one of its many brothels, most folk know exactly where to go. Wandering the Maze of Eavesdown invites trouble, and there’s plenty of trouble to be found. Locations * Eavesdown Docks ** Guilder's ** Eavesdown Docks quartermaster's HQ ** Sea Wolf Tavern * Southdown Abbey * Taggart's Bar Notes on Eavesdown Artifacts Eavesdown is a central hub for unique and ancient artifacts from Earth-That-Was. Whether a visitor wants to buy, sell, or transport something of material worth chances are that it’s to be found in Eavesdown. Several vendors can be found who are selling artifacts, legit and fabricated that they have acquired. In fact, there are six different competing vendors within the Maze. Additionally, visitors can take the time to visit the scholarly exhibits and latest finds. Just be careful – you might pay 50 credits to see a bonefide alien, only to find that it’s an upside-down cow fetus. Banks Did you just finish a job? Maybe you need reliable banking services backed by the Federal Government to keep your credits safe. There are ten major banking facilities operating in Eavesdown alone. Or maybe you just scored some gold or platinum coins out on the Rim worlds, and you need to transfer these hard currencies into legal, Alliance credits. No problem, any banking facility is able to transfer hard currency into credits as long as you can provide the proper documentation, licenses, and permits. Or perhaps you’ve got a stash of credits that you want discretely changed into less-than-legal hard currency. You can do that too in Eavesdown as long as you know the right people. There are several underground and black market moneylenders, moneychangers, and fences available in the city. Commerce The open-air market at Eavesdown allows for buying, selling, and trading. Anyone who wishes to set up a market or vending table should acquire the proper permits. And it might not hurt to pay the Tong for protection, otherwise they might shake you down, shoot up your place, or generally ruin your day. Communication Eavesdown is a hub of trade is a center for international trade, and communication is the lifeblood of commerce – not to mention being an important commodity in its own right. Access to the Cortex is swift, inexpensive, and reliable within the Docks. Be careful, though. There’s always a chance that the Alliance is monitoring what you’re looking at, downloading, and sending by wave. Companions Few people want to be alone in an unfamiliar city. Eavesdown offers a number of opportunities to find companionship, from the red light districts, escort services, social clubs, guilds, saloons, and other places to meet people with similar interests. Registered Companions usually do not frequent Eavesdown, but nearby Persephone City offers many services and opportunities for Companions and their services. Crime The Law cannot be all places at once. Despite the local law enforcement, Alliance detachments, scanning devices, cameras, and other security arrays operating within Eavesdown, crime still thrives within its borders. Many times this is because law enforcement is paid to “look the other way” or is on the payroll of one of the four major gangs located within the city. It is well known that Eavesdown’s “City Watch” is thoroughly corrupt. Also, the city of Eavesdown extends to a literal underground, going about ten levels deep. For example, Badger operates his business within one of the higher levels of the underground. The reach of the Law fades (most of the time) as one descends into the Under City of Eavesdown. Most illegal activities are fronted by shady but legal operations like trading posts, whorehouses, or gambling dens. Again, someone who arrives in the city for criminal purposes can find almost anything they are looking for as long as they know where to look. Supplies If you want to keep flying you have to stock your ship. The Docks are a good spot to refuel, restock, and kick back with minimal Alliance interference. As long as you’re not drawing attention to yourself in some manner, the Law will leave you alone. Eavesdown boasts several types of dining choices from saloons to fancy upscale restaurants. Also, the open-air market is the best place to find real foodstuffs so that your Crew can eat something other than blocks of protein. Employment Obviously, Eavesdown is a place to find a job, legit or not. This often depends on your connections, street cred, and reputation. Simple as that. There are many reasons to visit Eavesdown. Not all can be listed. However, one thing is for certain: if you’re looking for it you can likely find it at the Docks or the Maze. If not, you’re not looking in the right places. And remember, don’t attract attention. Appearances * * * ''Firefly - Big Damn Hero'' References # ''Firefly - Big Damn Hero'' Category:Locations on Persephone